First Dare of the New Year
by spitethefences
Summary: New Years Story. Tucker dares Danny to...yo'll just have to read it to find out. This is my first story, take that into concideration when reading this. R


Hello, everybody! This is my first story on this site; well I wouldn't even call it a story. More like a one-time chapter thing.

This story is obviously for New Years, so Happy 2006 everybody and let it be a great one!

* * *

"I'm going to **_kill_** him…" I chanted as I panted heavily. 

White puffs of air began appearing in front of face as I did so, it was that cold out. Franticly I rubbed my arms together in order to get some heat before I got numb, I should've never listened to them. Tuck said it would be the best way to start off the New Year, with some crazy stunt we would remember and make this year memorable. But this, this was the definition of crazy.

Snow covered the streets and walkways up to my knees and with even more of it falling at record speed. I was trying to run faster in order to keep my bare feet away from any contact with the shredded ice. Foot prints followed me even over the picket fences that I climbed over quickly. Some of the citizens flickered on their back lights and dogs all around the neighbor hood began to bark at me passing each house through their back yard territory.

You guys are probably either lost or don't get what I'm doing, am I right? To make it nice and clear for you I'm pretty much running through the snow on New Years, almost midnight, with bare feet in my boxer shorts. Who's idea? Mr. Technology-Obsessed guy, my so called friend, he thought that this would start off the new year with a twist instead of the traditional way. Once again I heard Tucker's voice ringing through my mind…

* * *

_"Its memories like these, Danny, that makes life interesting." Tucker explained as I slammed my locker door shut in frustration, he wouldn't lay off the subject. Students were still walking around in the hallway since it was still passing time, but slowly every body would also be on their way._

_"Yeah, but why me!"_

_Tucker crossed his arms over his chest. "Well,_ **I'm** _definetly not going to do it, my parents will kill me if they saw me, but you of course..."_

_"Of course what?" Istarred at him confused. I began tapping my foot impatiently, there were only a few kids in the hall now and we'd be late if he didn't hurry up soon enough._

_"You have the ghost powers, you can make yourself invisible or double yourself so there's no way people would think that it's you"_

_"There's a little problem in your plan there Tucker..." I said in a soft whisper._

_"What?"_

_"I _**can't**_ split myself yet!" I roared at him coming out as my ghostly wail making Tucker and his beret fall to the ground. He looked around quickly to check if there was anybody around that might have seen my newly aquired power. He raised his hands for defence, he also knew that if he did the slightess thing that ticked me off, there'd be to hell to be paid._

_"O.K., O.K, Danny, you don't have to do it. If..." he trail off picking himself off the floor, "...you want to be a _chicken_." Tucker smirked at me, he knew it was the only way that anybody could get me to do anything. I hated being called a chicken, because I wasn't...I just didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I flashed my eyes at him angrily as he returnedthe samecheap grin._

_I hate him._

* * *

Well, yeah, but I don't see him running around making a fool out of himself. I hate to admit it, but I kind of did want to do this also. Sadly he was right, taking risks does make life more exciting. 

And more embarassing.

If anybody in the school saw me doing this, I would overshadow Tucker and make him commit suicide. That might finally teach him never to test me. Idon't like to be tested, and I never fail-well except for the school tests, but that's not the same thing.

I pulled outa watch to see if my run of shame was over yet.

11: 55 :13 PM

5 minutes until 2006, and then I can finally regain my dignity. I'm pretty excited for this New Year, heck, I am every year. It's just that so many things had happened so far…such a short period of time. My life has gone from sideways to upside down and all around. Events that were life threatening for both my friends and myself had happened this year, and all because of that fateful day in the ghost portal.

_Sam_. That was a different story. I had loved her forever; I just never knew how to bring it out the right way. Yes, everybody in the entire world knew that I this huge crush on her, everybody but her. I was able to hide it for 10 years, but this year I'm hoping that I'll tell her before its too late. Messing around with the space time continuum made me realize that we don't have forever to live our lives, so we have to live it to the fullest. My only worry is that she won't feel the same way, which is the main reason why nobody shares their true feelings with one another. Tucker says that she does, so I'm not as worried as before, but you never know what he's capable of. For all I know he could've just said that to boost up my confidence, well it did.

Too bad she had to go to her aunt's house for the New Year, then she probably would have knocked some sense into me so that I wouldn't be doing this right now.

My enitre body was now officially completely numb; I can't a single part of my body! I don't know how my legs just keep on moving, they feel like some strange type of rubber. Another metal fence came up and I grabbed the rim jumping over it spreading my legs out making sure that it didn't seam through my boxers. That would be too embarassing.

It's funny how time can pass when you're thinking, in deep thought. I came to an edge to a street, rounded the corner to go turn back home.The lamp lights still lite up the neighbot hood with small round sections. My house was on the end of the street though, and it would be a while until I got there. I checked my watch again on high alert for midnight.

11: 59 : 39 PM

20 seconds now left until it's all over. I counted down to myself with everybody else in Amity Park, heck I could actually hear them from out here!

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Happy New Year!" I yelled at the top of my lungs dashing through the snow. "Happy New Year!" As I neared my house I found Tucker waiting by the front door laughing his head off.

He held his stomach close and pointed a finger at me as I ran up my drive way bending down taking deep breaths. " I can't...believe...you made me...do...that"

Tucker laughed harder,"And _I_ can't believe that you _actually_ did it!"

Once again I glared at him menancingly and just kept on laughing.

* * *

R&R

Critics are welcome

_SpiTe-the-FenceS_


End file.
